Finding New Means
by Heavenly222
Summary: In his fifth year at Hogwarts Harry is going to learn even the near impossible things, good or bad, can happen. See bio for more detailed summary.
1. Chaos

Finding New Means  
  
Chapter 1: Chaos  
  
Harry Potter was jolted awake as he heard the creak of a lone stair in the eerily silent house. He did not consider himself irregular but he knew he was not normal, even in the wizarding world. It had been about five yeas since that fateful night in which he had been informed by a giant named Hagrid that he was a wizard and that he was the only wizard in the wizarding world that had ever defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was jolted out of his reveries as he heard yet another creak in the not- so-old house. He grabbed his wand, which he knew would be of no help unless he wanted to get expelled from his second home Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but nonetheless it gave him a feeling of security. As he turned from his trunk, from which he had just fetched his wand, he just had time to see a heavy block of cement and a glimmering silver hand in the moonlight before he fell into blackness.  
  
********************  
  
Albus Dumbledore arrived out front of four privet drive with a small 'pop'. He had found out that the Dark Lord, Voldemort, had learned how to break the protection charms surrounding Harry and that he was planning an attack on the boy. He had to get Harry out of the house and to Hogwarts before Voldemort achieved his plans. Dumbledore was in such a hurry that he forgot to knock on the door of the house and just murmured "Alohamora" under his breath before taking the stairs two at a time. What he was faced with at the top of the stairs sent chills up his spine. The three Dursleys were looking horror-stricken with traces of grief and fear on their faces. He immediately realized what must have happened and the beginnings of disbelief slowly crept into his mind. Feeling, suddenly, very shaken he moved numbly in to the smallest bedroom of the house and turned on the one light in the room which cast a dim light around the shadowy room. He noticed a large cement block on the floor and just barely stifled a cry when he saw a long stick not far from the block, which he recognized as Harry's wand. Harry had been captured by the Dark Lord before he could get him to safety and his one mean of protection was here at the house. Dumbledore slowly moved to the wand picked it up and pocketed it before moving out of the room and, just barely holding back his tears of fear for the boy, made his way to the entrance of the house.  
  
********************  
  
Dumbledore flinched at the angry words of Sirius, Harry's godfather, as he told him that Harry was gone. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HARRY'S GONE?" Sirius yelled. "I mean" Said Dumbledore calmly. "that Harry has been kidnapped." "By who?" Sirius roared. "Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore replied sadly. "And the worst part is" Dumbledore continued. "that he doesn't have his wand to defend himself." As he said this he pulled out the long wooden stick from his top drawer of his desk. Sirius, who was shocked at this revelation, starred at the wand as if it were a poisonous snake that was trying to kill him. Sirius, looking pale, sank weakly into a nearby chair. "Well have you sent some aurors or someone to get him?" Sirius asked his eyes never wavering from the wand. "No, we can't do that Sirius; it is too much of a risk as it will only result in putting more people in danger. Plus, we have no clue where he is." Dumbledore said. "Albus, Harry is a fifteen year old boy with no wand for protection while in the Dark Lord's and you are sitting here telling me we can't help him! Well I think it is in you best interest to send someone after him before I start causing chaos in the wizarding world!!!" Sirius screamed, standing up and breathing heavily. "Sirius" Dumbledore said. "Harry is a very powerful wizard he may even be more powerful than Voldemort or I, and I believe that if he really wants to he can escape Voldemort alive with or without his wand." Sirius looked defeated. "So there's nothing we can do?" He asked, tears threatening to fall. "No Sirius, we just have to trust Harry and don't put yourself in danger as it will only make it worse for him." "Man, he goes from the Third task to this. I mean it doesn't seem like he is ever going to get a break." Sirius said angrily. "I know Sirius, I know." Dumbledore replied sadly. "I'll let you know if anything happens." "Ok well I have got to see Remus about a little someone special now that my trial is coming up. And to think Harry never even knew I might be freed." Dumbledore allowed a little smile to break across his face. "Ok, I'll keep in touch." Dumbledore replied. With that, Sirius walked out of Dumbledore's office and started toward Remus's office.  
  
A/N: Ok I had this story up before but I took it down in order to make some changes to it. If you read it before you might notice that the 1st chapter is still the same but I would recommend reading the next couple of chapters as I have made some big and small changes. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know. If you guys like it I will update soon. 


	2. The Plan

Finding New Means  
  
Chapter 2: The Plan  
  
Harry Potter screamed in agony as he experienced the pain of the Cruciatus Curse for the third time in two days. He had been through nothing but torture in that damp coml. Chamber that Voldemort kept him captive in. The worst part was that the Dark Lord never let him out of his and Harry's scar was constantly throbbing painfully. Voldemort had a red throne with snakes carved in the back of the chair and had a green velvet cushion on it. As Harry spent day after agonizing day in the chamber he started to get weak as his strength slowly left him from the poor amount of sleep and food and the pain from the Cruciatus curse that was performed on him at least twice a day. He grew numerous amounts of cuts, bruises, concussions and cracked ribs as he was thrown against the jagged stone walls day after day. What made it worse was the fact that he was slowly getting sick from the cold of the chamber. He knew he was getting worse and would have no chance of getting out alive if he waited much longer. So he formulated a plan that looked like the last resort as all of his would be needed to put the plan into action.  
  
After Ron and Hermione found out about Harry being kidnapped they were shocked. Their friend, their brave, strong friend had been kidnapped by the Dark Lord. They shuddered at the thought of what he must be going through that is, if he was still alive as he didn't have his wand. A week after they received the news they were losing hope as no one had seen their friend and it was disheartening. They heard of Sirius's trial and they went to give him support. Sirius looked distressed, as though he had lost the most important thing to him, which, they reasoned, he had. Even through all this he kept his composure and did not show one bit of nervousness throughout the whole trial. They called up the witness who had seen Peter and then they called up Sirius to recount those last months before Lily and James deaths. He recalled how they had changed their secret keeper from him to Peter and how Peter had betrayed James and Lily to the Dark Lord. In the end he was set free and it was a very happy and also mournful day as Harry was not there to celebrate it with him and Ron and Hermione felt deep sorrow for Sirius because of this.  
  
Harry had to keep himself away from all the Death Eaters that dreary Monday morning as he was planning on setting his escape plan into action so he needed all his energy. He did nothing to make them angry and followed their orders as soon as they were given. Unfortunately, that night, Voldemort realized why he was behaving so well and went about setting the Cruciatus Curse on him. Harry saw the curse coming and closed his eyes and set his mind on blocking the curse. Just then something amazing happened. He could hear gasps and a funny crackling noise and when he opened his eyes he was astonished at what he saw. All around him was a yellow, hazy mist and the Dark Lord looked furious. He could guess, form the look Voldemort was giving him, that he had succeeded in blocking the Cruciatus Curse. The Death Eaters all sprang into action at once and started sending curse after curse his way. The shield held up for a while but after being hit by nearly twenty five Cruciatus Curses it got weak and collapsed and he was forced to fist fight the Death Eaters. He punched a few Death Eaters in their stomachs knocking the wind out of them and forcing them to sit down and gasp for breath. He went to punch Lucius Malfoy in the jaw but Lucius caught his right hand in mid-air and twisted it until he heard the sickening crack of Harry's shoulder breaking. Harry screamed in pain but quickly recovered as he knew this was his only chance to get away. He swung his left fist up hitting Lucius' nose and breaking it. Lucius was distracted and Harry used this time to think of all the Death Eaters and Voldemort stunned. He figured that if it had worked last time it would have to work this time. He heard all at once about fifty bodies drop....  
  
A/N: Please review. I have a couple of things planned out for this story if anyone likes it but I will take suggestions on what you want to see in this story. I have the next couple of chapters typed I just have to check them. *Heavenly222* 


	3. Escape

Finding New Means  
  
Chapter 3: Escape  
  
It was two weeks since Harry had gone missing and Sirius was in a very depressed mood, although he shouldn't have been. He was free and he had a home in Hogsmeade. He also had two other little surprises. Before Lily and James had died he had married a muggle woman and had a little girl, Christine, with her. She was only about three months younger than Harry and had the same light brown hair as her mother and his dark eyes. About six months after they had had Christine, Elizabeth, Christine's mother, had told Sirius that she was expecting again. They again had a little girl and named her Katie. When Elizabeth had found out that Sirius was a wizard she had broke it off with him and left the country leaving him to care of Christine and Katie all by himself.  
When he had been accused of betraying Lily and James and killing Peter and sent to Azkaban, Remus had sent Christine and Katie to live with the young Arabella Figg, the daughter of Mrs. Figg, Harry's old babysitter. When Sirius had been freed he had gone to Remus to see where he had sent them, since he had never asked him before because he didn't want to get his own hopes up, and then he went to talk to Christine and Katie.  
He had explained what had happened and told them that they could come and live with him or stay with Arabella, whichever they chose to do. After apologizing profusely to Arabella they had come to live with him that night.  
They had fun together and had become a close knit family of three in just a day, but something was wrong and Sirius knew exactly what it was. He had told Harry that when he was freed and got a house that he could come and live with him but unfortunately Harry was still missing. Sirius had made his godson a room and filled it with Harry's stuff from Privet Drive, since Dumbledore had said that Harry could live with him when he came back. He had also added a new bed, dresser and desk just in case his godson did make it out alive.  
The girls knew of Harry and his relations with Sirius and they also knew he was gone. They were going to start at Hogwarts this year with Harry if he ever came back. They had attended Durmstrang for their first through fourth years to avoid question from the students and teachers at Hogwarts about their last name, which they had kept as Black, although they had still gotten a lot of questions at Durmstrang from the students. The girls had just said no they were not related to Sirius since they had not even known they were until he had come to fetch them. This was because they were too young to remember him from when he had been their father.  
Now that Sirius was free they were finally going to attend Hogwarts and reveal all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry looked around and realized that he had stunned everyone in the room including the Dark Lord. He took this opportunity and made a mad dash for the exit. He pulled open the door and found himself walking up a set of stairs and into the middle of the Forbidden Forest. He was so excited about finally getting put that he didn't even notice the dull throbbing in his head that had been there since he had been captured by Wormtail of the splitting pain in his right shoulder, he didn't even take the time to watch where he was stepping.  
He ran like crazy towards the way he thought the school was. In his frenzy to get out of the forest and partly because of how dark it was he tripped over a branch and felt a sharp pain shoot up his left leg. When he looked down at his leg he almost passed out from the sight. His knee was already bruising and he knew it must be fractured by the amount of pain he felt coming from it. His shin was a bloody mess from the hole that the broken bone had punctured through the skin and he could just see the bone protruding through.  
He thought fast and took off his torn and dirty shirt and wrapped it tightly around his leg. He thanked god that he had made it ¾'s of the way to school before this had happened so at least he didn't have that much farther to go. He slowly started crawling on his hand and one knee to the edge of the forest.  
When he finally made it to the front door of Hogwarts he used all of his energy to give one loud knock before he slipped into unconsciousness and fell to the ground. 


	4. Found

Finding New Means  
  
Chapter 4: Found  
  
When Sirius finally received the news that Harry had returned to Hogwarts and was in the hospital wing he was overjoyed. He got to Hogwarts as fast as he could, which was now full of students since school had started three days ago, and run up to the hospital wing.  
  
What he saw when he reached it shocked him beyond belief. There were already twelve people in the room crowding around Harry's bed. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Trelawney, who was trying to convince everyone that she had seen this coming, Snape who was looking exceptionally scornful at having to be in the same room as Harry, Remus, Madame Pomfrey who was yelling at them to keep quiet, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Katie and Christine.  
  
What shocked him more was the state that Harry was in. He had scratches and bruises all over his bare arms and face. Furthermore, he had a cast on his left leg and he was unconscious. Everyone turned when they heard him walk in and gave him a sad look.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't his injuries healed yet?" Sirius asked quietly, clearly shocked.  
  
Dumbledore answered this question for him. "Sirius, usually your body helps injuries heal instead of just relying on magic to do the healing. Harry is so weak from doing this for the past two weeks that he can not help the magic anymore so we can not heal his leg completely. Madame Pomfrey has somewhat healed it and within two weeks his leg should be back to normal."  
  
Sirius fell silent. His godson was in pain and they couldn't help him. This was just too much to take in and Sirius broke down. Katie and Christine came over and led him to a chair. Hermione and Ron also came over to help to try and comfort him.  
  
"Hey come on Sirius, Harry's strong; he's not going to give up that easily." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione piped up, catching Ron's drift. "Remember that time he feel fifty feet from his broom."  
  
"Fifty feet?!" Christine asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah and he was in the hospital wing for two days." Ron replied.  
  
"Wow." Katie said shocked.  
  
"You guys are right; he's just not going to give up after he escaped." Sirius replied, brightening a little.  
  
"Sirius, can I talk to you in my office for a couple of minutes?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius replied. "Keep an eye on him, Christine." He whispered as he passed her. She nodded and he followed Dumbledore out of the room.  
  
When they had reached his office and taken their seats Dumbledore started the conversation the conversation.  
  
"Sirius, Harry may need to be on crutches for two weeks since we can't fully heal his leg. That is going to create a problem as you can't very well get around the school on crutches so I have decided that I want him to leave the school and come home and live with you for about two weeks or until he gets better." Dumbledore said. "Also, if Christine and Katie would like to go home for a couple of days and help you with Harry and get to know him better they are welcome to."  
  
Sirius was overjoyed. "You mean it?" he asked  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Although I want him to remain here until he regains consciousness just so we can make sure he is okay."  
  
"Great!" Sirius replied. "I'll go tell Christine and Katie." With that he ran out of the room.  
  
Dumbledore found himself laughing for the first time in two weeks. 


	5. Going Home

Finding New Means  
  
Chapter 5: Going Home  
  
Christine, Katie, Ron and Hermione were keeping watch over Harry when he finally woke up three days later. He groped at the side table for his glasses and when he finally found them and put them on he gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Ron, Hermione! What are you doing here and who are they?" He asked weakly making all three of them jump as they had not noticed that he was awake.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled flinging her arms around him.  
  
"We've been here Harry; it's already six days into the school year." Ron replied. "And they are Sirius' daughters, Christine and Katie."  
  
"Sirius'?" Harry stammered.  
  
"Yeah he was freed Harry, while you were gone. Someone had spotted Peter and he was proved innocent." Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Really?!" Harry almost yelled  
  
"Yeah." Said Christine softly, speaking the first word Harry had ever heard her say.  
  
"I can't believe it." Harry said in a half disbelieving half excited tone.  
  
"Believe it." Katie said. "He has a house and we are living with him and he has a room for you ready in case you want to live with us."  
  
"Really?" Harry managed fighting back tears of happiness and relief.  
  
"Yeah." Christine replied happily. "Guys I'll be back I'm going to get Sirius." With that, she left.  
  
"So how are you guys?" Harry asked turning his attention back to Ron, Hermione and Christine.  
  
"The real question is how are you Harry?" Ron asked seriously.  
  
"Fine, a little sore." Harry replied.  
  
"A little?" Christine asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Ok, ok a lot." Harry admitted.  
  
"I would be too." Ron replied. "You had three cracked ribs, a broken shoulder, a lot of scratches and bruises and you still have a broken leg.  
  
"Still?" Harry asked oblivious to the cast on his leg.  
  
"Yeah, when you use magic to heal bones the magic needs the help of the person with the broken bone and since you were so weak you couldn't help and so Madame Pomfrey couldn't heal all the bones all the way. But don't worry you'll be back to normal in about two weeks." Hermoine replied.  
  
Just then Sirius, Katie, Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall burst into the room.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius yelled running over to him and gathering him in a hug. "What happened?"  
  
Harry then proceeded to tell them about his torturous last two weeks. With gasps in all the right places and Sirius interrupting him every two seconds screaming "I am going to kill Voldemort!" When he got to the part of him conjuring up a shield and stunning all the Death Eaters and Voldemort without a wand Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Harry you used wandless magic?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied receiving gasps from everyone in the room. "What? I bet a lot of people can do it."  
  
"No they can't and to stun all those Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. That's just amazing Harry." Said Hermione.  
  
"Can we talk about something else please?" Harry asked feeling uncomfortable from all the attention he was getting.  
  
"As you wish." Replied Dumbledore and they proceeded to tell him about how he was going to go home with Sirius for two weeks.  
  
  
  
The next day Harry was allowed to go home with Sirius, Katie and Christine. He waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and promised to send them letters before he got into the taxi.  
  
It only took ten minutes to get to Sirius's house and Harry was shocked by the site of it. It was a large three story house made of bricks and had a green door and green shudders. It had a large area in the backyard that would be perfect for quidditch when he could play again. There were flowers that outlined the sidewalk and huge bat windows in the front of the house. He could see, just a ways behind the house, a stream that flowed strongly but silently.  
  
Sirius ran to get his crutches out of the trunk of the taxi and help him out. After he had paid the taxi driver and they had made their long and slow journey up the walkway Sirius opened the door and let Harry in first. 


End file.
